Por Ese Hombre Because of that Man
by Hades'Queen
Summary: Severus and Remus where very good friends. That is until they both fell for the same person.


Disclamaire: Characters belong to J. K Rowling. Song that inspired fic by Pimpinela (spanish duo). Songs name is 'Por ese hombre'. Lyrics will be included, but in spanish and will not be written all too well for I have forgotten how to write well in spanish.  
  
A/N: Song that inspired fic is very nice. I love it. If you know spanish than you'll undertstand the lyrics. I am sorry if the spelling in spanish is not well. It's not my fault, I stopped being in the bilingual class when I was in third grade and that was about six or seven years ago. And I will not translate the Lyrics into english because you'll get the jest of it when you read what they say. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Summary: I can picture Remus and Snape getting along well at some point in their lives. And when I hear the song 'Por ese hombre' I can picture it being Remus and Snape. Read the story to find out what happened.  
  
Por ese Hombre (Becuse of that Man)  
  
*Guy 1 (Remus):Ese hombre No quiso acerte dano No le guardes reincor, comprendelo. Ese Hombre Solo vino acopur El enorme vasio Que en ella, tu amor dejo.*  
  
It was late at night. A twenty-two year old Severus Snape was sitting in a sitting room with his good friend Remus J. Lupin. It was stormy outside and the room was dimly lit by a small fire. Remus and Severus where both seated. Severus looked distraught, Remus looked worried.  
  
"Severus, you shouldn't be so hard on this man you don't know," Remus said calmly. "You do realize that he is trying to heal her broken heart." Severus looked up at him through pained eyes. He could still see his beautiful Esme in his minds eye. Those beautiful green eyes, the silken raven black hair, the perfect creamy skin, her ripe body.  
  
*Guy 2 (Severus):Cometi mil errores Descuide tantas coas Pero ella savia que yo no podia vivir sin su amor.*  
  
"I know I have made so many idiotic mistakes and that I should have really tended to her needs, but she knew I loved her. She knew I loved her more than anything," Severus said. Remus looked at him once again worriedly.  
  
*Guy 1 (Remus): Tienes que olvidarla Aungue te aga dano Talves a su lado, sea feliz, comprendelo. Se muy bien todo lo que sientes Pero voy a decirete lo que ella me ablo. *  
  
"Severus you do realize that you must forget her. I know It must pain you to try, but you have to. She should be able to be happy, to move on with her life," Remus said. Severus had been looking in the fire not wanting to hear this. "I talked to her the other day," Remus said looking down. Severus had imediately turned to look at him. "She wants me to tell you something."  
  
*Girl (Esme): Cuentale que estoy muy bien Que fueron muchos anos de soledad Que ya nunca podiera volver con el. *  
  
Severus looked at Remus questioninly. Remus looked up and sighed. "Esme wanted me to tell you that she is doing fine. That since you left you caused her to live through many lonely years and that she could never return to you," Remus said. Severus looked very pained and not willing to acccept this. Remus was about to continue, but Severus interrupted.  
  
*Guy 2 (Severus):Convencela Guy 1 (Remus):No lo puedo acer Guy 1 (Severus):Convencela*  
  
"Convince her," he said. Remus looked at him sadly.  
  
"I can't," Remus said.  
  
"Please, convince her," he said again. Remus shook his head.  
  
*Girl (Esme):Dile que asi es mejor Que alfin haora hay alguien que piensa en mi Que tiene tiempo, y me demuestra amor*  
  
"She wants me to tell you that it is better this way. That she finally has someone that thinks of her and that devotes time with her, shows her love-"  
  
*Guy 2 (Severus):Se que el le mentio Guy 1 (Remus): Por que ablas asi Guy 2 (Severus):Se que el le mentio*  
  
"He lied to her," Severus interupted getting up. Remus could hear the pain in his voice. He shook his head and stood up to look Severus straight in the eye.  
  
"Severus," he said calmly.  
  
"He must have lied," he said.  
  
*Guy 1 (Remus):Ese hombre, se enota que la quiere La he visto tan cambiada Esta mucho mejor. Tu lo saves y por eso te duele El a puesto en su vida una ilisuion.*  
  
"I've seen him with her," Remus said. Severus looked at him in a sort of frown crossed with a confused face. "He seems to care very deeply for her, I've seen her do very different. I can tell she's much better now," he said. "But you know this and that's why it pains you. He has put an ilusion in her life."  
  
*Guy 2 (Severus):Si podieara ablarle Se que el comprenderia Yo lo aria saber que ella esta junto a el, por dolor.*  
  
"If I could talk to him, I know he'd understand me. I would let him see that she is only with him because she is hurt," he said. Remus felt this was kind of a low blow.  
  
*Guy 1 (Remus):Ya no te enganes Ella lo quiere La vida da solo una oportunidad, aceptalo Aungue se lo que sientes Yo tengo que decirte lo que ella me ablo.*  
  
"Don't fool yourself," Remus said rather loudly. "She loves him! Life gives you only one chance, accept it!" He continued loudly. Severus looked at him a bit perplexed by his sudden outburst. Remus regained control of himself and than continued on a much calmer note. "Even if I know what you feel I still must tell you what she said.  
  
*Girl (Esme):Cuentale que soy feliz Que aveces me da pena mirar atras Pero no tengo miedo, quiero vivir*  
  
"She told me that she's happy! It shames her too look at the past, but now she's not afraid of the future and she wants to live. When you left her she wanted to die, she didn't want to continue living."  
  
*Guy 2 (Severus): Como pudo cambiar Guy 1 (Remus): Se a cansado de ti Guy 2 (Severus): Como pudo cambiar*  
  
"How could she change so much?" Severus asked.  
  
"She got tired of it," Remus responded.  
  
*Girl (Esme): Dile que hoy e vuelto a querer Que alguien nesecita por fin mi amor Que con pequenas cosas me echo bien*  
  
"She wants you to know that she has moved on and can finally love again. She feels needed, she knows that he needs her love. She says with small things she has gotten better," Remus said calmy.  
  
*Guy 2 (Severus): Ese hombre robo Guy 1 (Remus): No fue culpa de el Guy 2 (Severus): Ese hombre robo*  
  
"He took what wasn't his," Severus bellowed.  
  
"I'ts not his fault," Remus pleaded. Severus let a tear trickle down his cheek and he fell in his seat. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Remus could feel something tugging at his heart. Remus knelt down beside Severus' chair.  
  
*Guy 1 (Remus): Ese hombre No quiso acerte dano No le guarde renicor, comprendelo*  
  
"That man, didn't want to cause you any harm. Please don't hate him," Remus said calmly and soothingly. Severus kept his head in his hands not wanting to listen to anything. Severus than noticed what Remus said and sneered at hims as if to say 'Yeah, sure he didn't want to hurt me.' Remus imediately knew what he meant by the sneer.  
  
*Guy 1 (Remus):No lo dudes Es tu amigo y te quiere Por que ese hombre*  
  
"Don't doubt it, he's your friend and he cares deeply about you," Remus said slowly. Severus looked at Remus thoughtfully. "That guy is..." Remus paused and Severus looked at him intently.  
  
*Guy 1 (Remus):Ese hombre, soy yo*  
  
"That man is.... me," Remus said. Severus felt torn inside. He could feel fresh new hot tears threatening to spill. His hands began to tremble with rage. Than Pa! Remus took a hard one to the jaw, which caused him to fall to the floor clutching his jaw. Severus stood up and hovered over Remus like a giant.  
  
"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, LUPIN. IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!" Severus bellowed. Remus got to his feet and apparated out of Severus' sight. They never saw each other again, until that faithful day when Albus Dumbledore asked Remus to be the DADA teacher. 


End file.
